Just You and Me
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: 25 drabbles based on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Prompts given to me by roguegirl9929.
1. One Through Five

A/N: Hey everyone! As the summary says, these are 25 drabbles based on prompts given to me by roguegirl9929 (check out her stories. They're amazing). There will be five drabbles per chapter. I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Bleach. I do own Clorox bleach, but that's not important.

Love

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lay next to each other in bed, trying to catch their breath after that night's vigorous activities. Ulquiorra rolled over so that he was resting his head on Grimmjow's chest and Grimmjow draped his arm over him. They lay quietly like that for a few minutes before Grimmjow said something quietly that Ulquiorra couldn't quite hear.

"What?" Ulquiora mumbled sleepily.

"I said I love you." Grimmjow said more clearly.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as what Grimmjow had just said sunk in. And then, for one of the first times in his life, Ulquiorra smiled.

"I love you too."

Hate

Ulquiorra had never really liked Kaname Tosen. Not that he really liked many people, but Tosen in particular grated on his nerves for some reason. None the less, Ulquiorra had always followed orders from him and respected him, simply because he was higher in rank.

When word had gotten to Ulquiorra about how Tosen had cut off Grimmjow's arm, that slight dislike turned into a deep, burning hatred. He knew that he would still have to follow orders from Tosen, but like hell would he still respect the bastard. Nobody messed with his Sexy Panther and got away with it.

Kiss

Neither Grimmjow nor Ulquiorra could remember a time when they just kissed. Often times they would start out with just a kiss, but after a little bit, that kiss would lead to a complete make-out session where ever they were. And sometimes, from there, it would escalate even more until clothes would begin coming off and more enjoyable activities would ensue.

At one point Grimmjow decided to see if they could manage just kissing. However, like all the other times they had kissed, it turned into something more. Grimmjow decided, as he was removing Ulquiorra's shirt, that he didn't mind.

huge

Gin liked to flirt. He had attempted flirting with almost every one of the male Espada. The only one he had yet to try and seduce was Ulquiorra. His opportunity came before a meeting one day. He walked up to the Fourth and tried a number of flirting techniques before he realized that he was being watched. He looked up to see Grimmjow glaring daggers at him, practically daring him to make another move. Gin smiled and tried once more to flirt with Ulquiorra. Then Grimmjow lunged at him, snarling. Gin realized then that he had made a huge mistake.

hard

The Espada talked quietly amongst themselves as they sat in the meeting room together, waiting for Aizen, Gin, and Tosen to arrive and begin the meeting. Suddenly, Szayel exclaimed loudly, "I beg your pardon!"

"What?" Harribel asked, as the room fell silent.

Szayel just shook his head, "I just- all I heard was 'My boyfriend's dick is really big, even when it isn't hard.'"

From where they were sitting, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra blushed slightly before Grimmjow turned to Nnoitorra and said, "Nnoitorra! That was rude!"

Nnoitorra looked confused, "But it wasn't-"

Grimmjow interrupted, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself."


	2. Six Through Ten

6. Soft

As Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lay together in their bed, Ulquiorra began running his fingers through Grimmjow's light blue hair. He realized that it was just as soft as it looked. He continued on for a little while, lulling Grimmjow into a peaceful, calm state. Shortly after Grimmjow had completely relaxed, Ulquiorra heard something. It was a very quiet noise and he couldn't really tell what it was at first, but then he realized after a few moments, that Grimmjow was purring. Ulquiorra let one of his small, rare smiles out when he realized it was Grimmjow's cat-like side coming out.

7. Glomp

A bored Grimmjow could be a terrifying thing. When he got bored, he got ideas. Ideas such as this one. He grinned as he stalked towards his unsuspecting prey. Ulquiorra was currently walking down the hallway reading a book and obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him. Grimmjow waited for just the right moment and pounced, catching Ulquiorra in a bone-crunching hug that caused Ulquiorra to drop his book in surprise.

"Grimmjow! What the hell?" Ulquiorra exclaimed as he recovered from the shock.

Grimmjow's reply was just to look as innocent as he could and meow.

8. Fear

The only time in his life that Ulquiorra could ever remember feeling fear was the day that Tosen had cut off Grimmjow's arm. As the news was passed along from Gin to Szayel, to Nnoitorra, to Lilynette, to Starrk, to Harribel, to Sunsun, to Apache, to Mila Rose, to Yammy to Aerinero, to Barrigan, and so on and so forth. The story got morphed and blown completely out of proportion like it does in a game of telephone until it got to Ulquiorra. By the time it reached him, he was told that Grimmjow, his Sexy Panther, had been killed.

9. Bad

Ulquiorra liked to believe he was good at many things. One thing that he was extremely bad at, however, was holding alcohol. When Grimmjow had decided to take him out drinking with some of the other Espada, he had been a laughing, giddy mess after only two drinks.

The next morning, as he was suffering the consequences of the alcohol, Grimmjow stayed with him and helped him through his first hangover, even through the last time Grimmjow had been hung-over, Ulquiorra thought that lighting scented candles and turning on all the lights would be a really good and amusing idea.

10. Sleep

During one of his weekly meetings with all of the Espada, Aizen couldn't help but notice that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra weren't paying very close attention. In fact, it seemed like both of them were falling asleep in their chairs. While this wasn't too unusual for Grimmjow, Ulqiuiorra had always paid very close attention.

Eventually, when Aizen asked Ulquiorra a question, and he only got a yawn in response, he asked the Fourth if there was a problem.

"My deepest apologies, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra stated before glancing across the table at Grimmjow, "I just didn't get very much sleep last night."


	3. Eleven Through Fifteen

11. Sultry

When Aizen had declared that it was a dress-down day, Ulqiourra actually gotten out of his uniform and wore a black muscle-tee and some very tight jeans. When Grimmjow walked into the meeting room and saw Ulquiorra sitting at the table waiting for the meeting to begin, he casually walked over to him, bent down, and said in a sultry voice, "You look really sexy, but I I think you'd look even better if you took it all off."

Ulquiorra gave a ghost of a smile. He knew what he was going to be doing when the meeting was over.

12. Butterfly

Ulquiorra sat under a tree in a park in the human world and watched Grimmjow as he stalked a butterfly on all fours. His muscles were rippling and he looked incredibly sexy. Ulquiorra had to use all of his willpower just to keep from jumping on the sixth and engaging him in activities that would not be fit for the public eye.

Grimmjow grinned to himself as he stalked the butterfly. He could tell exactly what Ulquiorra was thinking as he crept passed him. He couldn't wait until they got back home. It was going to be a fun night.

13. Flower

While on an overnight mission in the human world, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were told to spend the night at a hotel that had been booked for them by Gin. Knowing Gin had been in charge of picking the hotel, they weren't quite sure what to expect.

Sure enough, when they walked into the room, they saw that there were rose petals all over the bed and a bottle of champagne on the table next to it.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Of course he would book the honeymoon suite."

Grimmjow ginned, "We may as well put it to good use!"

14. You

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lay quietly next to each other in Ulquiorra's bed. They had both worn each other out during that night's "activities".

Just before he fell asleep, a thought popped into Grimmjow's head. He turned to Ulquiorra and said, "Alright, before you say no-"

"No." Ulquiorra interrupted. He knew that whenever Grimmjow began anything with that phrase, he wasn't going to approve.

Grimmjow just ignored him and continued with his question, "Would you ever consider dressing up in a gothic Lolita outfit for me?"

"Absolutely not," Ulquiorra told him.

"Please?" Grimmjow asked.

"No." Ulquiorra said, "Go to bed Grimmjow."

15. Eyes

Ulquiorra never really understood the point of nicknames. He understood shortening someone's name to make things easier, but that was more practical than giving someone a whole new name to be called. He didn't see why people couldn't just call each other by their real names. The only person he had ever allowed to give him a nickname was Grimmjow. Likewise, Grimmjow was the only person that Ulquiorra had ever given a nickname to. He couldn't remember the first time Grimmjow had called him his Green Eyed Demon, but he couldn't imagine being called anything else by his Sexy Panther.


End file.
